Love In Between
by vampheart410
Summary: My life was becoming perfect until after 42 years the man I used to love comes back into my life. With a wedding to get planning and the man whose life is trying to make it's way back into mine is becoming a huge problem, that is until well I start to like the problem. The trouble is: I love two men now, bit of a dilemma I know. Victor Creed x OC x Hank McCoy
1. Chapter 1

It was another sunny day as Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was filled with students running about the grounds as summer of Fourth of July was approaching. I've been planning with Rogue, Ororo, and Emma about the festivities for July 4th for the students that were here still at the school.

Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Evelyn Julien and yes I am a mutant. Though my only power is my regenerative healing factor, like if I lose an organ or a hand it will grow back: tissue, bone, everything. With my healing factor I also do not age as I continue now to look twenty-four. Maybe I should tell you a little bit more about myself before we continue the story. I was born on December 25th the year of 1936, meaning now in 2015 I am seventy-nine going to be eighty in December. Crazy I know but that isn't half the story.

It was in 1955, I was 19 in Southern Louisiana in an uptown rich stuck up family. My parents wanted me to marry some jerk to have kids, play substitute good wife, and just play house Barbie. I was at an age that most men wouldn't want to marry but my selfish parents pushed to get me out of the house to be a wife with no voice. I've always been troublesome as I got in fights a lot at school with boys, liked to wear pants than skirts, and not to be lady like. During this time the war in Vietnam was starting to begin and I heard that some doctors were taking anyone to help heal the injured in the war. My parents didn't like the idea and that if I joined I would be disinherited. So at night I took as much money as I could carry, some cloths, personal items, and said goodbye to my eight year old brother William. Next day I put my money into a lock box to save then went and joined the army to be a nurse and to help others in the war. I knew my parents weren't happy seeing I got a letter telling me I was no longer welcome to their home or family. I accepted that but I still wrote in secret to my little brother William. Trying to keep in touch to let him know I was doing okay seeing he was the only one who still loved me in my family, had to write to the maid so Will could get the letters.

Once I arrived I was instantly put to work tending to the wounded, helping change bandages, stitching people up, and so on. The gore did not make me sick as often as I broke my own bones and saw blood it didn't scare me so working with blood everywhere didn't scare me. I knew I was in a war helping other so if anything happened I had to prepare for the worst. Wasn't until my fourth year I had to go to another camp as many needed medical help so I went with a doctors, three other nurses, and some soldiers to travel on a truck to the camp. Unfortunately, we were attacked as most of the people died, I was the only nurse left (dressed in pants, men's green button down, hat, and boots) with three other soldiers. The sniper I was next to he got shot in the head killing him, that's when I decided that if I wanted to live I have to fight back. Taking hold of the gun I positioned myself and started to fire. Some men at the camp before I left taught me how seeing I asked, they asked why and I asked to defend for myself if I was ever attacked. So I got some training but that recall on the sniper rifle sure did hurt, popped my shoulder out after the first five shots.

After the enemy was dead I got to meet two brothers who were the only survivors in the truck: James Logan Howlett and Victor Creed. Two men who were different and so found out were mutants just like myself expect without the claws. James looked more human than Victor seeing he could hide his bone claws than Victors. Telling them about my powers the two seemed a bit closer but still weary of me which I didn't mind. After introductions we started to put the dead bodies on the truck and took up all the ammunition we could take as we loaded it back on the truck separate from the corpses. I grabbed the name tags and put them in a bag so I could give them to the head guy at the next camp. I then put on a gun holster with two pistols and two on my hip. James and Victor were wondering why I was doing this I told them I needed them in case of another attack so I could define myself. Picking up the sniper rifle I got into the truck with them and Victor drove the truck to the camp. Victor didn't enjoy having to 'babysit' a girl but I told him I could hold my own and he kept quiet most of the way. James asked why I wasn't freaking out like most woman would so I said, _"I have seen every wound that came to the tent to be patched up, screams of pain, and blood. It was all a part of war and knowing what I am going to see doesn't change the fact that there is death where ever we go until the war is over." _James accepted that and we continued on our journey.

Once at the camp I had to explain to the admiral about what happened with Victor and James along with why I had the snipers gear on. Talk about a string full of curses but the admiral asked if I knew how to shoot and I replied yes. James even said he watched me and that I was a whole lot better than the other guy they had before and that even if I was a girl I could shoot pretty damn good. Since the admiral needed a sniper he allowed me to be the new sniper as long as I keep myself undercover as a boy seeing many do not like the fact a woman was in the army let alone to let one fight. I accepted and the two brothers were swore to secrecy about who I was and since them we traveled together since that day. Bond my breast, cut my hair, dressed more like a male, and I passed as a male for a few years. Victor and James grew close to me as I guess they took me under their wing during the war like I was a sister or something.

Wasn't until I was thirty-one in 1967 when I got into a fight with another guy, he ripped my shirt and biddings to show my breast which exposed everyone who I really was: a woman who looked twenty-four. Victor and James broke the fight up but it was too late as the general of the camp saw me. I was sent home but Victor and James stayed only to tell me if they get out they will come and find me. I thanked them for everything and the memories I had with them for fighting together for all those years.

Back in the states I went back home to get my belongings from my lock box and headed to Nevada. I got a job as a showgirl which paid well along with working in a bakery, a nice apartment, and was doing pretty well on my own at age thirty-seven. I made some friends though never telling them my real age but everything was going so well until one night in the rain I was stopped by Victor Creed. I was surprised and happy to see him as I brought him up to my apartment to we could dry off from the pouring rain. Once we dried off I began to make dinner for us while we talked or I did; Victor said he had gotten in a fight with James and wanted to blow some steam off and went for a walk, crazy enough to find me. After dinner we talked more until one thing led to another and we were in my room having sex till dawn. I must have been asleep when Victor left because when I woke up he was gone. I knew he wasn't someone who like sentimental stuff as goodbyes. Though he did leave one of his dog tags with me and took one of my own. I now don't take my dog tags off unless I am in the shower as I know it was a gift from him because I know he will be back for it one day. Though that wasn't the only gift he left me, a month later I find out I am pregnant with Victor Creeds child.

I wasn't too happy at first then I was because I did want to start a family but knowing Victor who wasn't into families would be hard. I didn't know where he was to tell him on the news that I would be baring his child. With getting pregnant I lost my showgirl position but I stayed on by serving drinks until I got too big and helped on fixing costumes but I still had my day job at the bakery where the elderly women helped when I needed it. Eight months later I gave birth to a healthy boy I names Rowdy Julien. Rowdy had his father's mutant powers of a feral cat. My son has my teal blue eyes and jet black hair, his father's smirk with some features on his face I could make out whenever Rowdy smiled as he grew I began to notice them. Raising Rowdy was extremely hard because I had to move from place to place due to my healing father not letting me age many people began to threaten me and Rowdy. I turned into a gypsy from so much moving we had to do. I know it was hard on Rowdy not to make so many friend then have to lose them once we left but when his nails began to grown along with his other mutations I had trouble teaching him on how to control them whenever he went to school. It wasn't until we were up North in Washington where we met and elder man named Sam who helped Rowdy. Samuel was his name as he wasn't a mutant but his son and wife was until they were killed by some people who didn't accept mutants. Same saw my position and gave us a home, taught Rowdy how to hunt and track animals; I was thankful of Sam as he became Rowdy's unofficial uncle but we still loved him. Rowdy was seventeen when Sam passed away but left us his small cabin in his will that was in the woods for us to use anytime.

Years passed until we landed back in Nevada in 2010. I went back to work to help fix show girl costumes while creating stripper costumes which I made a pretty penny on. Rowdy was teaching boxing lessons at some gym and worked in a tattoo pallor shop after he got certified for it. I was so proud of him when he got his certificate and even happier when he found a nice job that could care less about his mutation as there were a few other mutants who own the tattoo shop as well. Everything was settled in nice when Professor Xavier's came to Rowdy's door step to ask him to join the school in teaching boxing and other stuff. He denied but sent the two over my way instead; I wasn't too thrilled but I heard my son out. Since I know I was going to be traveling again why not go and work at the school where I didn't have to hide about my mutations and still get paid. At first I was weary but I wanted to check the school out first before I made any decisions.

I was skeptical at first but here I am teaching Home Economics to mostly girls and a few boys but I love it here. I also make sure the cafeteria is filled with fresh fruit, meat, and vegetables that aren't filled with preservatives. When I had Rowdy my senses strengthened where I could smell almost like Rowdy mutations but no claws or fangs. With my sense of smell and taste I was able to improve the food being eaten at the school to a heathier state. With my time here I even got to know D. Hank McCoy whom now I have been dating for over two years now.

Now back to the story.

"So Rogue is helping me with getting all the food preparations done for the kids to eat, James and Rowdy will cook the meat, Rowdy will also be doing face painting for the little kids, and I will give out special hats that I made to them as well," I said to Rogue, Ororo, and Emma that sat at the kitchen counter while I was checking over my "To Do" list on my notebook.

"I will make sure the weather is perfect, help out with setting the obstacle course with Kitty, Bobby, and Kurt. Afterwards we set up the other games for the kids and teenagers, then I am helping Emma and Scott with getting the fireworks," Ororo replied as she checked off her list.

"I will make sure no hazards will come to the kids when the fireworks go off, also help with the two legged race, make sure the mud pit is ready for the volley game for teachers and kids," Emma replied as she took a sip of her tea.

"That sounds great I can't wait to cook with ya, Evy," Rogue said as she smiled and I smiled back.

"Me to sugar I can teach you all my goodies I have in store for the 4th, also –ah!" I was pulled back as I was then kissed on the lips. I laughed as I kissed back knowing it was Hank when I saw blue. He pulled me back up so I was standing straight as I held my head from moving so fast to laughing while Hank was smiling and chuckling as well. "Hank I didn't hear you come in."

"We did," Storm and Rogue said together as they giggled like school girls.

I took my notebook and playfully hit them which made them laugh louder, Emma lightly laughed at the scene until I looked back at Hank. "I see you are already dressed," I grinned as I loved seeing him in his suit but without the jacket on, made him look of so strong.

"I can see that you aren't, I thought you would be dressed seeing we only have an two hours until I have to leave for D.C. later on tonight," Hank replied as he made himself a cup of tea.

"I know I forgot we were planning everything thing then Abbey got gum stuck in her hair from Josh oh I have been busy," I pouted on to have Hank smile and kiss the top of my head.

"I know I head from Logan seeing he had some in his hair as well," I snorted as I held back a laugh while nodded my head though a few snickers came out as I had actually taken pictures of the situations with James having gum all in his hair.

"Oh I heard and took pictures it was hysterical," Emma said as she took her phone out and showed Hank who then burst into laughter.

"You two converse over that I need to take a quick shower and get ready for Hank," I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

Once in my room I stripped and got into the shower, once I was done I dried my hair while lightly curl to give it some nice waves. Simple make up of eyeliner, mascara, and deep red no smear lipstick. I then put on a unique beaded jeweled band that gathers around the neck of a white blouson bodice with a ruched black pencil skirt that hugged my curves. (A/N: Dress in Profile) Last thing to put on was a pair of white stiletto heels with white lace, looking at the clock of my phone I grabbed my small pearl/jewel knock off purse and headed downstairs. I walked down the hall until I felt the mansion vibrate slightly to hear the jet outside leave when my happy smile dropped and I followed the scent of Xavier to the kitchen, got to love the extra mutation my son gave me about the great sense of smell. Once I reached the kitchen I stared at the Professor who stared at me.

"What's going on?" I asked as I didn't like the feel of the mood now.

"Easy Evelyn I sensed a mutant in danger is all and sent the team to go pick him up," I made a grumble sound at the back of my throat.

"Don't worry the team will be find," I looked at Hank who placed his hand at my lower back as I looked up at him. "It'll be okay."

I looked back down at the professor then ran my hand through my hair and sighed, "Okay just every time they go it just worries me is all."

"Motherly instinct?" I gave Xavier a mock glare until we all lightly chuckled.

"Funny but okay if you say they are safe then let's go Hank I know you made dinner reservations someplace you won't tell me and you also have a plane to catch," I put my hands on my hips while Hank threw his hands up as he chuckled.

"Okay let's get going call you later Charles," Hank said as we both walked out of the kitchen and towards the garage.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going to eat or not?" I asked Hank as we got into the black Mercedes.

Hank gave a small laugh as he started the car, "It is supposed to be a surprise darling."

"Oh you know I hate surprises Henry," I pouted in my seat only to have him laugh.

I watched him take my left hand as he bent down and kissed it as we left the grounds of the school, he didn't say anything as I smiled. Shifting in my seat with my seat belt as I leaned against him as old 60's music play softly from the car speakers. I closed my eyes as I just listened to the music as I drifted to my mind of the old years I remember when this music was coming out and many people listening. Time passed until I heard my name when I looked up to see we had parked and Hank was looking down at me.

I sat up straight as I noticed we were in the city, Hank got out first then came out to my side as he helped me out. I turned around when my mouth dropped and I looked at Hank who was grinning then back at the building and at Hank.

"Surprised?" I turned and hit him on the chest playfully as we both laugh.

"Oh my Gosh yes Hank do you know how long it takes to get a reservation here?" I exclaimed as I took his arm as we both headed inside.

The restaurant was called Claudia's by a man whose wife died and that if he was able to make a restaurant he would name it after her, now it is the best Italian restaurant in New York as well as my favorite. Hank lead me inside as the man at the podium welcomed us as waiter then took us to a nice room that was away from the main room noise of guest to something more private. Hank ordered us some wine as we looked through the menu but it did not take me long to find what I like.

"I can't believe you kept this from me I mean how the heck did manage to get a reservation?" I couldn't stop smiling as I took a sip of my wine glass.

"I remember years ago when you spoke of when it first opened and you took Rowdy when he was younger and how you loved to go there again but it was so expensive. Ororo last year for your birthday asked your son if they both can chip in for a cake to be made from here for you and how you absolutely loved it but got onto them about how expensive it was then scolded them about the price," Hank explained.

"It was almost a thousand dollars Henry! How could I not I mean it would have been nice if it was homemade but a thousand!" I lightly exclaimed as I placed my hand over my heart.

"Ahaha yes though it was funny seeing them run around while you try and hit them over the head with a wooden spoon."

I wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes as I agreed, for the new hour we spent talking about the good times, about his work when our food came. We talked some more with more wine until dessert came while I was in the bathroom fixing my eyeliner from the tears from us laughing so much. I walked back to the table and when I returned I noticed that the room had jasmines in the vases instead of orchids with white candles lit and Hank standing there with his hands behind his back. My mouth dropped then I looked behind me at the other guest who looked eager to find out what's happening. I turned away then went back then away then back until I walked into the room completely stunned.

"Henry what is going on?" I looked around and was just amazed by everything my smile wouldn't drop.

"Evelyn Julien in the past two years since you've come into my life I truly feel that in my entire life you have been absolutely wonderful. You make my world ever more alive and I want you in my life to make my life even more wonderful and hope I can make your life even more," Hank said as I placed my hands to cover my mouth as tears were starting to form as he bent down on one knee.

"Oh my gawd Henry."

"Evelyn Julien will you please marry me?"

I smiled at him wide as tears rolled down my face as I nodded my head, "Yes oh gawd yes!" I went and threw arms around him as he hugged back as the customers behind us applauded us.

Hank placed the beautiful diamond ring on my finger and we kissed several times as I told him over and over that I love him. After we ate we talked more as drove to the airport and to one of Hank's private government planes with the little extra bed where we delayed the plane for about two hours until I watched him fly away in the plane to return him to D.C. until he could return. The drive home was long without Henry and I couldn't help but smile as I kept looking down at my ring. I know when I was nineteen I didn't want to be a wife but with all the years that have passed I think being a wife will be good. Maybe have another kid or two would be nice without having to run away from every town. I couldn't wait to tell Rowdy about Hank proposing. I pulled up to the school and parked the car back in the garage. I walked into the school my head all on cloud 9 when I stopped and saw the professor in the middle of the hall looking in greatly distressed.

"Professor what's wrong?" I asked as I stepped closer.

"About what I told you about the mutant who needed our help," he replied.

I nodded my head, "Again Charles what is wrong?"

"It's Victor Creed, Evelyn." Everything seemed to freeze when I heard his name as my hand bag fell from my hands. "He needs your help Evelyn."

* * *

**Hope you like the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was scared.

I was nervous.

Hell I was both with an extreme feeling of anxiety put together like a cocktail drink ready to be served at any time!

~_Okay Evelyn just take a deep breath and let it out slowly~_

**Okay. –Inhales-**

~_Let it go slow now~_

**-Exhales-**

~_Feel any better? ~_

No! Oh my gawd I don't because I am freaking out! Victor is here after forty-two years and I have no idea what to say or to expect when I see him!

"Evelyn," I turned around quickly to see Charles staring at me with concern.

I looked around until I realized that I was in one of the schools fountains with my shoes off and water just below my knees.

**Shit I did it again.**

~_But it usually helps~_

**Shut up!**

"Evelyn," I looked at Charles when he said my name a bit louder as he moved towards the edge of the fountain more. "Are you okay?"

"_Okay_?" My voice raised in a high pitch tone as I spoke through my teeth before pacing in the water again. "No Charles I am not okay."

"Is it because-?"

"Yes Charles this is about Victor Creed!" I shouted as my body shook with anger. "For over forty-two years Victor has never made any attempt to come back into my life except to fight your x-men team! Forty-two years I've raised his son that he has no knowledge of but is the most intelligent man of his age! How do you expect me to just walk into that room to help him Charles when he abandoned me all those years ago! Huh! When I moved to the mansion and you told me about his crimes I was appalled and I couldn't believe you until you showed me the memories of your special team when they fought him. I was shocked and I'm pulling the same stunt that I did back then; pacing in a fucking fountain!"

"Yes but his condition."

"Fuck his condition!" I snapped as I turned away with my arms folded under my breast before looking at the ring Henry gave me just two hours ago.

I sighed, "Everything was going so well Charles that now I am engaged to Hank," I started to slowly walk around in fountain slowly as I place a hand over my left hand gripping it tightly as the diamond made an imprint into my skin.

"Everyone knows and they congratulate you," I heard the telepath say.

"I figured but why now? Why did he have to come back when my life was finally to become perfect?"

"I do not know the answer Evelyn to your question but if he keeps up with the way he is now I do not think we will be able to save him," He replied as he followed me around the fountain.

For Emma not to be able to use her powers to calm Victor down was really bad. The animal was out or something that has made the animal become unable to tell who prey was and who wasn't. Charles told me that there was a collar around his neck that was making Victor act this way but they were able to get it off yet he was still in an animalistic phase. It was during the war when I met his animal and he wasn't exactly Victor. Like a real cat watching his prey to carefully know when to attack and take his prey out. A true feral cat in character and both power. I got lucky back then to calm him down when we got separate from Logan but there was blood bath of dead bodies before I could calm him down. Charles informed me that Victor was in one of their holding cells with his hands chained to the wall but the same metal that Logan has attached to his bones. The walls were starting to crack with him pulling on the chains trying to attack the team. Charles even told me he looks like he was starved for days and didn't look like himself than he usually does for a killer.

I turned to Charles as I looked him in the eye, "If I help him to his normal state of mind, what are you going to do with him?"

"Well with his state I would like to help him under certain rules until he is better to send him on his way," he replied which wasn't something I wanted to hear.

"But?"

"But I would also like to find out who did this to him and stop them," he concluded.

I bit my lip as I weighed what he said in my head on what to do. If he stayed he could cause trouble with myself and Hank as we plan a wedding but he can at least know about Rowdy. Rowdy is a big boy who can take care of himself as he has his own opinion of his father so I could let them work it out but what truly troubles me is him being back in my life. I never really got over him about leaving me and never returning to at least say "Hello I'm not dead". Though also of what he has done as a mercenary except I guess after all these years I wouldn't expect anything less from him.

Groaning I ran my hand through my hair trying to figure out what to do with him.

**Option 1**: If I'm able to get him back to normal; he has to stay because he probably looks like hell. In doing so he stays at the mansion to get his health back and I could tell him about Rowdy who he will meet tomorrow if I can get him to calm down tonight.

Or

**Option 2**: I could ignore all of this and just imagine this never happen.

"Evelyn!" I heard Charles exclaim knowing he heard my thoughts.

"Oh come off it Charles this is a huge problem for me," I whined as I sat on the stone near my shoes.

"And it is the same for us Evy, if we don't know who did this to him it could be a big threat. Victor may be the only one who could know if you do not help," he pushed as I could sense he was getting angry.

I went through my options again several more times before letting out a frustrated sigh, "Fine but we do this my way."

"Of course," I grunted at Charles reply as I grabbed my shoes as I got out of the fountain to follow the Professor inside.

My foot tapped on the floor of the elevator until we reached the lower levels. Once the doors opened I could hear the roars of the animal as he struggles to get free. I could see the team of the great X-men looking haggard as Rogue, Kitty, and Storm were resting on the floor looking like they had lost a fight. Cyclops, Logan, and Emma looked like they had been through a beating as well but stood in front of Victors holding cell. They looked at me as I walked and stood next to them seeing Victor for the first time in forty-two years.

His dirty blonde hair fell below his shoulders pull back in a tangled mess, with dirt and some dirt stuck in his twisted strands of hair. I could no longer see his amber orbs as his entire eyes were complete white similar to Storms when she uses her power. Still has a toned body but I could tell in some areas that his muscles weren't as big as they used to be, even his face was a bit thin from not being well fed. Cloths were ripped in several different areas from the battle with his shirt barely hanging onto his body but at least his dirty pants that still clung low on his hips. My eyes traveled to his discolored claws that since I last seen then they have grown in length. So deadly but I ignored them as I saw the chain of his military tags dangling from his neck, focusing on them I saw my own tag still on his chain. For a split second I was happy until I turned my attention away from Victor to Charles and his team.

"Give me the key."

"What? Hell no, I'm not letting you go in there with that animal!" I rolled my eyes at Wolverine.

"James I've dealt with him like this before and so have-"

"I don't."

I cut James off, "I know you don't remember due to that damn two bullets in your in your skull we found. I'm in no mood to argue with you James Logan Howlett, now give me the damn keys!" I yelled at him as I was in no mood for him and his protective attitude.

I put my hand out for James to give me the key but he did not move, he looked at the Professor who nodded his head from what I saw from the corner of my eye. Logan grunted as he threw the keys at me which I caught before walking away muttering how crazy I was and that I was going to be killed. Gripping the keys in my hand I walked over to the door while Logan walked away muttering that, 'I was going to get killed.'

Probably.

Moving towards the door I slide the key scanner as it beeped as the panel said, "Unlocked." The door slide into the wall as I walked through letting it close behind me. When the door closed I dropped the key behind the door keeping it away from Victor. The keys to his shackles also fell to the floor with the other key as I moved forward in front of the crazed man in front of me. Snarls mixed with his growling as he tried to attack me before moving away by a foot. Fangs and claws both exposed fully like a wild animal; I felt sadden and scared as I looked at the man I used to care so much for.

I took a step forward which made him lunge forward swinging his hand as his claws passed my face with just an inch apart from the terrible discolored nails that could have torn my skin from my face. The stench of his body burned in my nostrils as his appearance made the smell worse; probably from not bathing for a few weeks as the smell of blood and sweat were potent. My shoulders relaxed as I let out a staggered sigh as I moved my hand to my neck. I couldn't tell if his eyes were following me since they were as white as snow except for when he tensed up when I moved my hand. Many people don't know is that if you run from a big cat they will always give chase; big cats love the thrill of the chase to take down their prey but here I wasn't going to be his prey.

Slowly I pulled the silver ball chain with my tags from underneath my blouse. The jingle of the tags made Victor grunt as his head moved in the direction of my tags.

"_That's right, you know these tags as they are similar to yours_," I thought.

"Victor, do you remember these?" I asked softly. I stared at his eyes before looking down at Victor's tags that he left with me. "You took one of my tags and replaced it with one of yours."

I reached out my hand slowly towards his chest to his own tags only for him to lash out again. Pulling my hand back in time before he could hurt me I let out another heavy sigh.

"Tiger," one word spoken softly. A word I haven't used in forty-two years. He didn't seem to react to the name; 'Tiger' was a name I called him and his animal whenever I felt like it. It wasn't a pet name as he often replied to it whenever I called him that. Victor was of a feline breed hence is why I call him 'Tiger'. Helped snapped him out of rage fit like his is now but during the war it had saved my life yet it seems I have to go dig deeper now. Victor is going to hate me after this but the feeling is mutual.

"Emma, Charles it's time," I spoke aloud so the two telepaths could hear me.

"Are you sure about this Evelyn?" Charles asked.

"I'm going in," I said as I moved away from Victor towards the window. "Charles, Emma no matter what happens don't come after me."

"Evy if you aren't able to get him back you will be stuck in there or worse you'll be in a vegetable state!" Emma exclaimed.

"I don't care," I replied.

I ignored her muttering as she calmed down until I soon felt both of them inside my head.

"Now!" I rushed forward at Victor as I jumped in between his arms as I wrapped my arms around his neck knocking him down to the ground. My head was right in front of his as I felt my mind being forced into his; there was a wall that made my head hurt as I burst through with the help of Charles and Emma. Soon I no longer felt them as I opened my eyes to see myself falling which made me scream, just before I hit the floor I stopped suddenly for a few seconds before droppings with a loud thump!

"Ow," I moaned as I pushed myself up from the ground.

Pushing my hair back from my face I looked around as I noticed there were old doors made of wood that were all scratched up and broken as they were aged badly. Even the floor was made old, chipped, and all uneven as most of the boards had dirt on them. How on Earth his mind have to be a mess? Victor is often wild like an animal but he is extremely smart and calculating; I figured his mind would be much more guarded. Biting the inside of my cheek I stood up looking around at the doors noting knowing what to choose. My shoes creaked on the wooden planks as I began to walk down the darkened hallway. My arms wrapped around me as I did not like Victors mind, I don't feel safe though even with him Victor isn't really the safest man out there to begin with.

_GRROOWWLL!_

I froze as a growl ripple through the hall making the doors shake and the wood boards creak. My mind screamed 'RUN!' but all I could do was just stand there frozen.

_GRRRRRRROOOOWWLLLLLL!_

I had to balance myself as the ground shook with the growl being even louder than before, once it stopped I started to walk faster looking for a sigh of anything that could lead me to Vic-

RRRRRAAAAWWWWRRRR!

"Fuck!" I ran like a scared little school girl until I heard something large like it was running towards which made me run faster.

"Seriously the fuck Victor!" I yelled out loud as I stopped looking at the doors. I tried one but it didn't open, I tried another, then another as my heart was beating fast as I frantically look for an open door as I could hear whatever was chasing me getting closer.

"C'mon open!" I pulled on the door knob before running down the hall again.

I looked back and forth to the doors until I stopped at an old door that looked practically worn to bits as grabbed the door knob pulling and twisting as I looked behind me to hear the pounding of steps grow closer. I let out a frustrated sigh as I moved back and kicked the door open; rushing in I slammed the door behind me sighing in relief while sliding down the door as the monster of whatever was chasing was gone.

"You're a monster!"

"Dad please stop it hurts!"

I looked up as I saw rectangle screens playing a memory that was Victor when he was a boy no older than eleven chained in a basement. I held my breath with my hands covered my mouth as I watched his father rip out his claws and having to listen to Victor scream in pain.

'_Oh my gawd he wasn't kidding when he told me this_,' I thought in horror as I watched the scene play out.

Soon the scene began to replay over and over until finally I screamed as each time the scene repeated over it became over more gruesome to watch. Standing up as I threw the door open to rush out while slamming the door shut behind myself. Sliding down while breathing heavy as tears started to fall down my face as I drew my knees forward while covering my face with my hands.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

_**It was cold night as it was raining down hard outside as Evelyn was leaning against Victor's chest as the two were hidden in a cave to stay dry from the cold. It was during the war as Evy was huddling against Victor to keep warm as they couldn't build a fire of they would have been found by the Nazi's. The two were awake while Logan was sleeping beside them clearly dreaming deeply as he wasn't bothered by the shooting and explosions outside. Victor was looking out of the entrance of the cave as he watched the dark sky through the rain still have lights of the battle still raging on. Victors left arm was up resting on his knee while the other was in in Evelyn's hands as she was holding his hand close to keep warm.**_

"_**I hate the rain, so damn cold," Evy mumbled as shivered shrunk down against the feral.**_

_**Victor hummed as he turned his attention to the female mutant in his lap, "Been like for a while might as well get over it. Aren't I warm enough?"**_

_**Victor chuckled as Evelyn elbowed him lightly, Evy turned around as she knew she couldn't see Victor but he could. Victor had that special cat vision that allowed him to see at night; he could see the small female with short black hair that was dirty with mud like his own and with bright blue eyes. Even under the dirt he knew her skin was as white as snow like that stupid fairytale.**_

"_**Yes you are warm and I thank you," Victor grunted as he could see her smile before settling against him again.**_

_**Victor looked down as he watched as she was fingering the tip of his claws which made him grumble from his chest as he pulled his hand away. "Hey!"**_

_**"Don't fiddle with them, they'll hurt you," the elder feral spoke coldly.**_

"_**They won't hurt me, come here."**_

_**Victor moved his hand away as Evelyn tried to get his hand but he kept both hands out of reach. Evy pouted which made Victor chuckle.**_

"_**Tiger why are you so uptight about your hands?"**_

_**"Because they aren't normal hands; they are hands of a monster," Victor grumbled as he shifted Evy in his lap.**_

"_**But you aren't and neither are they," Evelyn took hold of his hand once she was able to grab hold and brought it to her to her chest as she began to moved her smooth fingers over his hand. "You may see them as a hand of a monster but I do not. I see them as a part of yourself that is able to protect yourself even without a gun. I feel protected and not scared as I know they would never hurt me."**_

"_**You don't know that, besides my father made it clear they are every time he ripped them out as he knew these claws and fangs made me a monster."**_

"_**You're lying!"**_

_**"I'm not."**_

_**"He really did that! That is so cruel!"**_

"_**Back in my time everything was different Snow White, you'd be married when you turn 16 and have a kid several months later. Couldn't do nothing but to do as you're told but yes it was cruel."**_

_**"I'm sorry."**_

_**"Why the hell would you be?" Victor asked as he raised his eyebrow in the dark.**_

"_**Because if I knew you back then and knew what was happening I would have tried to help you."**_

_**Victor sat in silence as he let her hold his hand tight. Victor felt his chest feel tight but grunted as he shifted in his spot.**_

"_**Enough now go to sleep," Victor grumbled as he pulled Evy close to him to keep her warm and to fall asleep.**_

"_**Okay Tiger," Evy snuggled against him as she soon fell asleep.**_

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

I remember the night we had that conversation back then as I didn't want to believe him but yet somehow I knew, damn I hate this! Do I have to watch every painful memory until I find him! I knew he had it hard but not this hard.

Wiping my eyes I stared at me ahead of me as I tried to hold back the tears. Standing up I felt weak but I still moved forward. Keeping myself up with the wall I continued down the rickety path until the path sudden disappeared which freaked me out. I stood there looking around until I felt a dark presence as I swiftly turned around.

I froze as I felt a rush of wind blow pass me then in front of me was a wooden door that looked aged in color of redwood. The door looked freshly cut in its age but around there was a dark purple aura mixed with red around the door. I could sense warning signs in my head serious rang loud but I walked towards it. Grabbing the wooden door knob as I turned and opened the door to darkness that I saw. Looking behind me I saw the path to the other doors but as it came towards this door it was all metal. Taking a deep breath I turned back to the open door and walked through letting it creak shut behind me.

I watched as everything rush by until it stopped as I saw before me a wooden cabin that was greatly designed and large. It was dark with the smell of pine trees. Looking up as I could clearly see the stars in the sky with the moon full. Looking back at the cabin I could see lights on, walking up the paved drive way as I walked up the small hill the cabin was built on.

Reaching the top I walked up to the front door as the felt like I was here before, it felt like home and safe. Breathing deep as I felt my emotions began to run high but I held them back. Turning the metal knob I opened the beautiful wooden door as walked in. Walking in as I found the inside to be well decorated in a cabin fashion with old furnished furniture with new mixed in. A tall large fire place that was beautifully hand built like each stone with a bright fire burning on the wood. There was some paintings on the wall, some fur from animals on the furniture sewn into a blanket. Several book shelves were lined across the wall filled with books of every size; a large flat screen was mounted on the wall above the fire place. I stared at everything until I heard clatter which sounded like it was in the kitchen. Moving passed the dining room that had a dark wooden carved table with matching chair with black cushions I walked passed everything until I saw the very elaborate kitchen. Black granite counter tops, red wood cabinets with silver handles, large stove with some pots and pans hanging from a rack in the middle island. A very big kitchen that I would love to have, the one at school I seriously want to redecorate – ahhh now is not the time.

"Evy?" I froze when I heard my name as I looked to see Victor in loose dark sweat pants with his chest bare which made me blush. I looked up as his hair was still long to his shoulders was pushed back over his head still hanging lose to his neck. In one hand he had a frying pan while the other was a wine bottle.

"Victor," I felt my voice tremble when I spoke.

"Evy I thought you were upstairs taking," I looked confused when he said I was upstairs which made him stop. "Why do you look so white?"

I looked down at myself as I was extremely pale, I walked over to the pans as I moved one to see my reflection and I looked like death. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit as I groaned to back away from Victor as I grabbed hold of the counter breathing heavy.

"Evy!" I heard Victor say my name as it was full of worry as I heard him place the bottle down with the pan as he rushed to my side.

His hands tried to hold my body up but I fell to the ground almost ready to vomit. "Evy what's wrong?"

"Victor!" We both looked up to see myself in a towel walk into the room.

"The hell is going on?" Victor stood up as backed away from me as he looked between us.

I stared at the other me when I saw the dark aura that was around the door was around my other self. She wasn't real as I realize that this wasn't a dream or memory but that it was a cage; Victor was put in a cage and that is not good.

"Who the hell are you?" my other self-asked as I pulled myself up from the ground.

"Funny question, was going to ask you the same thing," I said back. I looked around at everything as I spun my hand as I pointed to everything. "Nice cage you've made."

"Cage? What are you talking about?" Other me snapped.

I sighed heavily as I looked at Victor, "You need to wake up this isn't real, Victor."

"The hell are you taking about," I could see he was getting angry as I watched his claws grow.

"Victor you are being manipulated and – ahh," Victor grabbed me by the throat with a road.

"The hell you tell me I am being manipulate! You come into my home and tell me that I am being manipulated!"

I looked at him trying to losing his grip as I was having a hard time to breathe but when I looked over to my other self I could see she was grinning evilly. Bitch.

I stared at Victor in the eye, "Do you smell me?"

"What?" Victor raised an eyebrow not understanding.

"Do you remember what I smell like?"

I could see he struggle to answer until, "Gardenias, you smelled like the white flower from your home."

"Do you smell it now?"

His eyes were showing a battle that was in his mind to answer or to do what I have asked? His grip lessened.

"Don't listen to her Victor," the other Evy rushed over as her hand was on his shoulder as I noticed the dark aura was being put inside of him. "She is tricking you, I am the real Evelyn Victor!"

I let out a small laugh as I stared at her, "Says the woman putting a dark aura inside of him. Tell me Victor do you ever feel this feeling that is being pushed inside of you. That you feel controlled or better yet: where is Tiger? Where is the animal?"

"Shut your mouth you whore!" I glared at the woman.

"Shut up I can't think with all this!" Victor yelled as glared at me as I then hear him breathe heavy through his nose.

"Victor," he looked at me. "Where are your senses? Where is the animal that rages behind your mind to kill and let everything go? She is not me and you are in a cage within your mind! This is not real but yet I am here to help you and to- "

"**ENOUGH**!" Evil Evy yelled darkly as she shot Victor with a dark energy blast which made me fall to the ground.

Victor crashed into the stove as the Evil Evy was glowing in power. "**I WILL NOT ALL MY HARD WORK BE RUINED BY SOME HALF-WIT WHORE!**"

"Who the hell are you and what have you've done to him?" I yelled back.

Evil Evy smirked as her form changed to a man that was Mastermind, "I was in control with the most dangerous feral on this planet and you had to come in and screw things up."

"What do you want with him?" I glared at him as I massaged my throat then suddenly like static I was starting to fade out then was back to normal.

Mastermind chuckled darkly, "You are almost out of time my dear. Once you are gone I can – oof!"

Mastermind was cut off when Victor seriously punched the man I the face sending him through the wall and onto the dining table which broke underneath him.

"Tiger?" I stared up in shock at him as he growled in anger.

Mastermind sat up quickly as his hand glowed as it appeared in Victors head making the feral roar as he tried to fight whatever the powerful mutant was doing to Victor.

"No stop!" I stood up with all my might as I grabbed the frying pan to hit Mastermind.

One hand moved swiftly to the side which made me move through the air as a force hit me making me fly into the wall.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

I moaned through the pain as I heard Victor roar, looking up I saw Mastermind being thrown into the living room. Several more crashes were heard with a few less manly screams until Mastermind was thrown back into the kitchen as he crashed into the rack of pans and onto the other side to crash into the floor. Victor stomped back in the kitchen as then noticed the walls was starting to flicker, I stood up while Victor grabbed Mastermind by the throat raising him high into the air.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Victor demanded while the telepath was trying to get free then suddenly disappeared.

A dark laughter grew as the house began to shake until it all disappeared in a spiraling tornado. Victor rushed over to me as he pulled me close to him as everything was becoming out of control.

"Victor!"

He looked down at me, "You need to wake up! Your animal has been in control of your body and can't tell who is friend or foe! You have to take control or your mind again!"

"I don't understand!"

"Just do it!" I felt weak after yelling as I tried to hold onto him as I began to start fading. I could hear him yell but suddenly everything went black.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Victor's vision came back as he saw that he was in a cell. Glancing at the window he could see his brother run to the door as everyone else was in a great deal of shock and even scared. The feral man was wondering why he suddenly smelled blood as he looked down at his hands. The sight before Victor made his skin turn white; laying in his arms dead with a large puddle of blood was Evelyn. Victor's ears felt like he was underwater as he stared at the lifeless woman he hadn't seen in years. Her own blood stained his body as it clung to him like a paste as his hands were the most covered in it.

Her lifeless blue eyes were half-open as they stared up at him, Victor couldn't move as he just sat there stunned. Even the crash of the door being smashed by his younger brother didn't even register in his mind as Logan yelled and rushed to him. The elder feral felt like he was having an outer body experience as he watched his baby brother slide over to him to take Evelyn out from his grasp. Watching Jimmy try to preform CPR on Evy yet Victor knew she was gone. After several attempts, Logan picked up Evy a she rushed out of the room with the other X-Men leaving Victor behind to himself.

**OH SWEET HELL! This was the hardest chapter to write as I couldn't find a good plot for her to be in his mind until this came up. I know it may not be good but there will be many answers in the next chapter I promise. **

**Again sorry it took me to update, work has been hell and summer heat hasn't helped. Hope you enjoy until the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

BEEP!... BEEP!... BEEP!...

The sound of a heart monitor told Xavier that she was alive. Evelyn was hooked up to several machines as she laid still on the hospital bed; everyone else was upstairs with the children while the Professor stayed to watch over Evelyn. Logan popped in every so often to check up on her with Rogue, Storm, and Emma. Charles told Hank what had happen as he kept his old friend up to date on his fiancé's condition until he was able to return from his work after he was done in Washington. Knowing Hank, he would rush through all his work just so he could make the next flight back to New York. Sighing, the powerful telepath wheeled his chair away from the bed as he exited the room to roll down the hall. Few minutes passed as Charles stopped in front of Victor's new cell. The professor let the feral take a shower to wash off all the dirt and blood from his body with some of the school cloths he provided the male to wear. Seeing the feral in loose sweat pants and a muscular shirt sitting quietly in the corner staring at the wall with a stoic expression.

"She's stable," Xavier spoke but Victor didn't respond. Since Evy was able to bring him out of his uncontrollable feral state and seeing her dead in his arms, Victor hasn't said a word.

Charles could tell by Evelyn's death that if effected Victor more than everyone else who watched Evy bring Victor back to normal. The telepath saw it when Victor first looked down at her once he woke up; to see his skin literally turn white.

"Her wounds healed leaving no scar."

"I already know what her healing powers can do," Xavier's eyes widened for a second surprised to hear Victor speak. His voice was hoarse as it came out as a small whisper.

"I see," Charles looked down as he sat in silence with the feral. Looking to the side as he rolled his chair to the sliding door of the cell. Charles pressed several buttons as the cell unlocked letting the sliding door open. "You can see her if you want, Victor. Just don't cause any trouble or a mess."

Charles said before turning his chair away to head back upstairs. Victor glanced at the door for a few seconds before looking back at the wall.

One minute passed.

Seven minutes passed.

Fifteen, thirty, and soon a whole hour passed.

Victor let out a heavy sigh as he pushed himself from the floor. His bare feet walked against the cold floor until he stopped right outside his cells door. Smelling the air, he found Evelyn's scent as he followed it to the hospital wing. The blinds of the window were down, Victor was foot away from the open door that led into her room. Creed could smell the chemicals that kept the place clean, the medicine that was hooked to her, and the faint clinging smell of her blood. His animal didn't even make a sound in his head as he already knew that it didn't want to go into her room; so Victor just stood there listening to the beeps of the machine that followed the rhythm of her heart.

The images of her corpse laying in his arms with her blood underneath and all over him suddenly made Victor want to vomit. His skin paled as he moved away from the door to place his hands on the wall opposite from the room. Deep breaths calmed that terrible nausea he had as his eyes were closed shut.

~*~**Scared?**~*~ his animal quietly spoke.

Scared? Hell he shouldn't be scared or feeling like this! He was Victor Creed, the one mutant everyone feared! Victor killed for money as all the gore he did to see blood be spilled, guts spilling out of the body and just mountains of corpses of people he killed for centuries. No one dared to cross him while on a job yet here he was with his tail tucked between his legs about to puke! Taking several deep breaths, victor let his chest rumble as he pushed himself from the wall. Facing the door he took four steps until he was inside of the room. His amber eyes did not leave her form as he watched her chest slowly rise and fall.

Fuck, he was wrong.

Victor knew he shouldn't have entered the room. Swallowing his salvia Victor felt his chest tighten as it felt hard to breathe. Evelyn wasn't as pale when she was in his arms and clean of all blood. Her long ebony hair was spread out on the pillow that made her skin stand out more. Oxygen tube was attached to her nose, her left index finger had the heart monitor clip, and an I.V. was on her right hand. Dressed in an awful green gown with a white sheet pulled up under her breast line. Forty-two years since that fateful night as she looks the same without an age line on her face. The large feral shoulders dropped as he dragged his feet to the right side of the bed and sat down in an arm chair.

BEEP!... BEEP!... BEEP!...

Victor sat there with his cheek resting on his fist; staring at Evy as he went through his memory of her. Wasn't scared to face death while traveling through the war. Her fascinating healing factor that was similar to like his own and his brother but far more advanced to be able to even regrow a limb. The fact that she spent time with him while his brother went off with other humans while at port to dance with women. Another fact of Victor making sure nothing harmed her while she fought alongside him and Jimmy. Hell, she even taught him how to slow dance, Evy actually made him happy for once in his miserable life. If his brother ever heard of this or his lackey X-Men friends he would have to silt every one of their throats.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Victor was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the heart monitor speed up. Evelyn's eyes were barely open a she inhaled sharply through her teeth from the pain she was in. Getting up from his seat as he quickly grabbed her wrists as they were about to pull out the I.V. that was in her hand. Evy looked at him scared breathing heavy as began to breathe through the pain. Even coming back from the dead the pain is still registered in the brain even if it is just a split second; having everything come back to life in your body was the worst part as it was full fledge pain that was ten times as worst.

"Breath, just breathe until it will pass," Victor said calmly as he let go of her wrist to sit back down in the chair.

That is what she did as she took long slow breaths; several minutes passed as Evy wasn't in much pain anymore as her heart monitor wasn't being erratically anymore. The feral grumbled with his throat as he shut the monitor off.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Evelyn's voice felt hoarse as she asked Victor.

"Almost two hours," Victor looked at his hands as he spoke as Evelyn knew he was hiding his emotions from her.

She could tell as he kept his face void of emotion which made her lightly narrow her eyes at him. Noticing he had showered and was in the school clothing; his hair fell down around his head to his shoulders with several strands fall over his forehead yet he looked like a different a totally different person from the man she knew forty-two years ago in the past. Turning away from the feral, Evy sighed as she stared at the wall.

*~ "_How are you feeling_?" ~* Evy felt Charles in her mind asked.

*~ "_Sore but I'll live_." ~*

*~ "_Do you want me to come down_?" ~*

*~ "_No, got to talk one way or another with him. Has Rowdy called or shown up_?" ~*

*~ "_He called an hour ago letting us know he got off the plane safety; Rowdy could be here soon as you have been out for quite some time_." ~*

*~ "_Might as well get up I defiantly need a shower, and to change out of this awful gown you put me in_."~*

Evy glared down at the gowns he was in to hear Charles chuckle in her head.

"Talking with the telepath," Victor broke the conversation as he noticed my facial emotions were changing.

"Yes, he was making sure I was alright Victor," Evelyn responded harshly as she took the I.V. out from her hand as the small hole healed.

"Stop you need to-"

Evy glared viciously at Victor, "Do not tell what to do Victor, you are in enough with me as it is."

"Really? How so?" Victor asked all cocky as he leaned back in his chair.

Evelyn looked at him like he had grown three heads before throwing the sheet off of her and swinging her legs over the bed to face him.

"Let's start with forty-two years ago Victor; when you left me high and dry in my bed. Taking one of my dog tags and switching one with yours without a note or goodbye," Evy grounded out the words as her anger was boiling up inside of her.

Victor tensed lightly before rolling his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "You should know I'm not the sappy type, Evelyn. So what if I left with one of ya tags; thought you'd appreciate the gesture."

"I did at first Victor until what I found out several weeks later," Evelyn stood up in front of him as he continued to sit.

"And what's that?"

Evy leaned forward placing her hands on the arm chair staring Victor dead in the eye, "I was pregnant."

Victor's eyes widen as his tense shoulders dropped. Hell, you could hear car tires screeching to a halt in his head.

"Bullshit."

Evy leaned back as she placed her hands on her hips. "Do you think I'm joking?" Asking in disbelief to what he said.

"Yes, I do."

"Bullshit Victor Creed, I know you are smarter than this and you know I am telling you the truth! Your feral senses can tell if I am lying or not! I was pregnant for nine goddamn months with our son growing in my uterus!" Evelyn yelled.

"No I don't believe you," Victor stood up as walked out of the door.

"Don't you fucking leave Victor we are not done talking here!" Evelyn yelled as she followed him out the door. "You left me all alone with no one to go to! My own family never wanted me and yet you were mine!"

"Shut up Evelyn!" Victor turned and yelled back.

"No I will not shut up as this needs to be heard! You abandoned me with a child I had to raise by myself!"

"I didn't know you were pregnant alright!"

"It doesn't matter if you did or not because you were never there to know that I was! I had to change every fucking town because our son was growing so fast and was different due to his mutation of being a feral like yourself Victor!"

Victor wanted to yell back but he stopped as he continued to listen as Evelyn's eyes began to water as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I had three jobs when Rowdy was born and didn't have many people to turn to except the people I worked with who helped me give birth to our son! I was alone with raising a child that I had no experience and didn't know what to do! You know my family didn't want me as yours was the same because we are different! You weren't there when I had death threats coming from every direction I moved to because I didn't age and Rowdy was a feral like yourself! Damnit Victor I even had to work at strip clubs to help pay for food, cloths, and for his schooling; do you know how disgusting it felt to do that even if everyone I worked with hated me and so much more! Yeah there were good times and the bad but I could never find a way to contact you to tell you know you had a son," Evelyn was sobbing now as she continued to explained everything to Victor who just stood there defeat.

"For over forty-two years I was scared and alone far more than what we went through in the war. Then when I came here to find James alive but without any memory of you or me. I felt like my heart was ripped out my chest again because someone I considered family didn't even know who I was or meant to him. Took my forever to gain James trust to soon tell him who I was to him. I was even more upset that you were not with him; his only blood relative who would do anything for Jimmy was now his mortal enemy."

"Evy, things happened that- "

"No don't tell me because everyone has told me what you have been doing in the years that you were absent in my life. How you love to kill for money which I sort of expected from you but to almost kill your brother! Have you truly become the monster you so believe that you are to be true! HUH!"

"Snow-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ANYMORE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO NOW!" Victor's ears rang as he flinched to the sound of her voice.

Suddenly the elevator dinged as the two looked to see the elevator doors open to show Emma.

"Hold the door Emma I am about done," Emma nodded her head as Evy glared at Victor. "I want my tags back from you and I take back what I said years ago; you are a monster that no one should ever love."

Victor felt like he had someone stab him multiple times in the heart, "No don't say that." It barely came out as he tried to reach for her but Evy slapped his hand away as she walked around him to the elevator.

"Victor I am deeply disappointed in you-."

"Stop Evelyn," Victor spoke as it abounded like he was begging her to stop.

"And I feel better that after all this time I was able to tell you about your son but now-."

"Evy," Victors voice sounded cracked.

"I am sorry I ever loved a monster like yourself and I take it back for good."

"NO!"

Victor rushed over as the doors to the elevator closed letting the two female mutants go up to the upper floor. Evelyn was still crying as she could still heard Victor screaming after her then hugged Emma as she sobbed when she heard the feral roar.

"Shhh its okay," Emma comforted her dear friend as she cried.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Hope you enjoyed that little fight and if you have any questions why Victor is acting like this I will tell you now.

I have read many fanfiction stories that show the victor we see in the movies and comics but I want to show a side that victor even in his feral terrifying form that he can be stricken by grief, sadness, and loss of love. This story shows that there is a great deal of Victor that can be vulnerable like many others but prefers to hide it.

Here we will see that a new side of Victor of a woman who has loved him and gave him everything to suddenly be taken away and now has to find a way to regain her love for him with the trouble of Hank McCoy thrown in the mix with our favorite X-men and Victor's son, Rowdy.

Hope you will all stay turned to this new adventure of Love In Between.


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator opened as both Emma and Evelyn walked out as Evy was wiping her eyes as Logan, Charles, and Rogue stood out waiting for her. Evelyn pouted as Logan hugged her as she hugged him back while he rubbed her back.

"It's okay," James said as he walked with her to bring her upstairs to her room, once out of sight everyone looked at the elevator when they heard a loud sound.

"He doesn't sound too happy," Rogue stated.

"Let him suffer seeing he made our Evy suffer for so long," Emma replied as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"That is true but for now let's just let him cool off, Rowdy will be here soon and I know he will want to speak with his mother," Charles replied as he wheeled away.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Logan sat on Evy's queen size bed as he was flipping through some cooking magazine that was on her bedside dresser when he hear her bathroom door open. There he saw the small female in a dark eggplant purple towel wrapped tightly around her frame as she was drying her hair with a smaller towel. The scent from the bathroom and that lingered in the air as well as on her body was the scent of honeysuckle and jasmine.

"Feel better?" Logan asked as he watched Evy walk over and sit by him. Evy slumped down as she let out a heavy sigh, "That bad?"

"James you don't realized what I just did to him, about how much it meant to him about those words I took back. I was the only person who really cared, loved him really but now there is no one. Everyone sees the animal but no one knows that deep down he is lost. Being who he is with you and I being his family but not being able to stay around kills him."

Logan moved his legs off the bed as she sat side by side with Evy, "How do you know this?"

"He told me when we accidently met in Nevada, after sex I was barely awake as he spoke to me but I remember who he was happy to see me again. He told me other things but after so long I fell asleep listening to his voice," tears started to fall down Evy's pale cheeks. "He was so vulnerable that I knew I could always be there for him, to love him, but when I woke up he wasn't there. I felt so crushed that I never got to tell him goodbye or to hug him one last time because I didn't know if I was ever going to see him again."

Evelyn sniffled as she wiped her tears away as Logan rubber her back as she cried.

"When I found out I was pregnant with Rowdy I didn't know what to do, I actually sat on my toilet when I had really found out of the stupid pee stick. I sat for hours gripping Victor's tags until it cut into my hand; I soon got excited but then realized I had no idea where Victor was or to contact him. I tried going to the government to ask if they knew where he was but they said they didn't know anything. So as the years passed I did everything to raise Rowdy right after everything was so horrible I made sure he grew up good. I told him about his father and you as much as I could remember but after so long I gave up wondering where he was. I always wore his tags as they gave me strength when I didn't have it in the worst of situations but now I know I don't need them. His tag is in the draw right there," Evy pointed to her dresser by the bed as she stood up and went to her bigger dresser to get her undergarments.

Logan looked at the small dresser as he pulled the draw opened as he saw a small white plastic tray with a metal tag in it. Picking it up Logan looked at the tag as it had similar numbers to his own with Victor's name on it. The metal didn't even looked old as it was brand new.

"MOM!"

Both Evelyn and Logan looked at her closed door as they could both heard heavy foot stomps leading up to the door which was suddenly burst open as Evy's son was shown looking worried. Very tall about six foot three with tan skin on his muscular body. Shoulder length black hair that was lightly wavy that was pulled back into a ponytail with several strands that fell around his face with a matching short beard and mustache. He had his mother's icy blue that stood out from his deep tan complexion. Wearing an old large biker jean jacket with old dark blue jeans with the knees ripped out as the pant sleeves were tucked into brown leather combat boots. Under the jacket was a black t-shirt with some band name on the front; fingerless black leather gloves that showed his long black claws, and looks almost like his father. (A/N: Rowdy being played by Jason Momoa, he fits him so well.)

"Rowdy honey can you- oh!" Evelyn was suddenly embraced and picked up off the floor as her son hugged her tight.

Rowdy placed her down as held her face with his large hands," Are you okay? Do you –"

"Whoa whoa whoa, honey I am fine!" Evelyn took hold of her son's hands as she pulled off of her. "Rowdy I am fine, I already yelled at your father and just got out of the shower."

"You're sure mom?"

"I am sugar, how was your flight?" Evy smiled as she moved a piece of hair from her sons face.

"Looong!" Rowdy exclaimed as he threw his head back. Evelyn smiled as she knew her son hated to fly like her uncle. "Going through customs was hell and everyone staring ugh yes I am a mutant fuck!"

"Hey, langue! You are in a school with kids so watch the langue," Evy scolded her son which Rowdy lightly pouted as she stared at his mother.

Logan just chuckled as he got off the bed and patted his nephew's shoulder. "Good to see you kid," Logan said as he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

"You too," Rowdy said to his uncle then turned to his mom as an idea popped into his head. "Oh I forgot to call and let you know that Jules is here."

"Jules? Why is he here?" Evelyn asked as she walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

Rowdy looked away as he walked around his moms room as he looked at the pictures she had of them and some of the people here as well. "His dad passed a month ago from cancer."

"Oh my gosh! Why wasn't I told I would have come to the funeral?" Evy exclaimed as she stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"There was a small on but Jules had his dad cremated as he wanted to spread his dad's ashes on the mountains in Tennessee so after the Fourth of July. You don't mind if he stays here for the Fourth?"

"No of course he can stay he is very much welcomed and I am happy to see him again," Evy replied happily as she went back into the bathroom.

"That's great so um," Rowdy chewed on his bottom lip as he rubbed the back of his neck as he sat on the bed. "He's really here?"

The clatter in the bathroom suddenly stopped, the door opened as Rowdy looked at his mother who was dressed cold shoulder rose top with tight dark blue jeans with five inch studded Miu Miu platform heels. A white/gray/ pale pink sparkling crystal statement bib necklace with her wedding ring on her left finger; Evy's hair was dry as her hair fell in lovely waves of ebony that fell to her waist.

Rowdy looked at his mother as his arms were on his knees as he looked unsure of what to do. Evy sighed as she walked over and sat next to her son, "Yeah he is here."

"Did you talk with him?" Rowdy mumbled.

"Yeah," Evy looked down at her hands then back at her son. "I talked well yelled but that was probably going to happen anyway."

The two sat together in silence for few minutes.

"What should I do?" Rowdy asked.

"I don't know Rowdy that is up to you when you meet him. I told you everything about I knew about Victor and what the Professor told us as well but it is up to you. I can't tell you to be angry or not just that don't break anything if you get into a fight," Evy said that made them both laugh a little. Leaning over she kissed her son on his head as she stood up, "C'mon I need you and Jules to come with me to pick up some stuff for the school; I am way behind on making everything and I need to start now."

"Okay," Rowdy got up as he watched his mother grab her Valentino Rosette embellished black and white satin- twill tote bag with two black leather top handles that Hank bought for his mother for her birthday last year.

Locking her room as the two headed downstairs to the kitchen where the two could hear some of the X-men talking. Walking in as Evy was welcomed with hugs as her eyes were set on a tall lean male around her sons height with multiple tattoo's on both arms and on his neck from under his dark blue button shirt and his leather jacket; dark blue jeans with some holes in the pants by the knees and worn out combat boots. Tan skin that was lighter than her sons with green eyes that looked like he hadn't sleep in days and his hair styled like a mainstream hipster look as his ears were pierced three times.

"Jules oh honey I am so sorry about your dad," Evy said as she hugged the male who hugged her back tight.

Pulling away Jules rubbed his left eye as it started tear up, "Thanks Aunt Evy and I thanked um Professor Xavier about letting me stay here and help."

"Oh it is nothing Jules with everything going on we can use the extra help," Charles said as he rolled into the kitchen. "How are you feeling Evelyn?"

"Better but right now Emma, Marie, and I need to go get everything as I am far behind on making all the food Charles. Jules you don't mind coming with us we need to get a lot?"

"Sure I don't mind, it'll keep me busy from all the BS that's going on in my life," Jules replied as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Awesome and also watch your langue," Evy pointed a finger at him.

"Professor already chewed me out so yeah," Evy softly chuckled.

"Okay let's –"

Evy stopped when she turned around to see Victor walk into the doorway making everyone freeze.

"Victor," Evy whispered as she then lightly glared at the feral as he was looking at her.

Victor had calmed down enough to head back upstairs after punching several dent in the walls downstairs. Everything she had or taken back really messed with him as his chest fucking hurt like he couldn't breathe, but right now he needed to keep calm as he stared at the woman before him. Growling low Victor removed his gaze from Evelyn as he looked at Xavier.

"I need to talk with you, in private," Victor said coldly before looking at Evy.

"Of course, we shall talk in my office," Charles spoke as he wheeled himself to Victor took one more glance at Evy then turned away and followed the telepath.

"That was your father?" Everyone looked at Jules who shrugged his shoulders like he didn't do anything. "What?"

"Yes that was," Rowdy spoke as he was trying to figure out his emotions.

Seeing his father for the first time in person made Rowdy feel happy, angry, sad, confused, and a long string of other emotions but what was really on his mind was his mother. How he could see that she was still angry with his father? Hell, he should be too for leaving his mother alone to raise him in the last century and how horrible it was for his mother due to how everyone treated her and himself. The early 90's were not the best years of any history for some people and for mutants it was the worst. Rowdy remember how his mother had to take two or three jobs to support them both; the jobs at the strip club Rowdy hated but his mother only did it because no one else was hiring. Met some other mutants as well but many were not nice, even in Nevada being a show girl some of the chicks were extremely snobbish and into drugs. Not once did his mother do drugs of himself but he has seen his mother smoke cigarettes whenever she was stressed out or angry. With Evy's healing factor he knew she would never get sick from the cigarettes as it was same with him. Rowdy even remembered his mother telling him he can smoke when he moved out; the young feral tried them and like his mother Rowdy only smokes when he is under stress or angry which wasn't often because being a tattoo artist wasn't really stressful since business was actually doing very well. Jules and he own the shop together since they've known each other since they were in high school; hell even consider each other brothers. Jules wasn't a mutant so Rowdy knew down along the line when he passes Rowdy didn't know what he would do so he is going to leave that when that time comes.

Besides that area of thought; Rowdy was smelling the scent of his father for the first time. The scent of some type of his natural musk with pine wood but also something that was stinging his nose that Rowdy knew no one else would smell. The smell of guilt and anger swelled through the air of the kitchen; couldn't say what was more potent as the two scents.

"Mom," Rowdy watched his mother looked at him less angry. "Take Jules, I know he needs to keep his mind business so I am going to go help Logan with whatever he needs."

"You sure sug?" Rowdy nodded his head making his mother softly smile. It always made him feel a whole lot better when she smiled and not upset. "Okay well let's go everyone."

Rowdy walked with them as he kissed his mother goodbye on the cheek and watched them walk to the garage. Looking out the window as he watched his mother drive off in one of the SUV's while Jules was in his truck that he flew from Nevada; cost a ton but Jules didn't want to bring his motorbike like Rowdy had done. Taking a deep breath the male feral set off to find his uncle which didn't take long as Logan was out in the school large woodshop. Logan was getting all his tools ready to set up some of the equipment that the kids would play in and with like the volley ball net and polls.

"Talk with ya mom?" Logan asked as he didn't need to ask who it was as he could smell Rowdy's scent.

"Yeah and she's doing fine but," Rowdy picked up a screw driver and twirled it in his hands. "I saw him?"

Logan placed some power tools down on the table across from the young feral. "Creed?"

"Yeah," Rowdy tossed the screw driver down on the table to sit down on a stool as he ran his hands over his face them rested on his lap.

"Whatya think?" Rowdy shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know really; I feel a bunch of mixed emotions that I don't know how to describe or know what to do. Mom showed me picture of him well the only picture she had back from the war; besides the hair being longer it's him," Rowdy replied as he looked down at his hands as he looked over his pitch black claws. He always kept them short so they wouldn't scare or interfere with his work when he was tattoo's someone but now they were at the normal half inch long from his finger tip.

"Mom told me everything about him from what she knew and also from what you guys have told me about his career choice. Logan I really don't know what to expect from him, fuck I'm forty-two."

Logan pointed a finger at him but Rowdy held his hands up, "Langue I know sorry."

"Look kid I wish I could tell you what to do but this is with you, your mother and Creed. I know I am," Logan paused before continuing. "His brother but just wait and see if you talk with him to try and get your final judgement. Right now grab the electric saw, some trees have fallen and need to be cut up from that last storm we had here and no I don't mean Ororo."

Rowdy chuckled as he grabbed the saw and followed his uncle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Victor was staring out the window as he watched Evy drive off with some of the X-men with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What was it you wanted to talk about Victor?" Charles asked from behind his desk calmly.

"What are your plans since you want me to stay here?" Victor asked emotionlessly.

"Well, since we found out that Mastermind was the one who had taken over your mind I want you to stay for your protection," Charles replied.

Victor scoffed as he turned to the cripple, "I don't need your protection."

"Yet Jason was able to take control of you without your knowing," the professor stated.

"I don't remember who that fucking illusionist got into my mind but when I find him I am going to rip hie heart out," Victor growled as he glared at Charles.

"That may seem so but he could again try to control you again. Victor the reason I want you to stay is so I can try to help you regain your memories of when you encountered Jason to figure out what and why he took control of you," Charles added.

Victor grumbled from his chest as he walked over to the leather arm chair and sat down; the chair groaned under the large ferals weight.

"I encountered Jason many months ago as he almost destroyed the world when he corrupted a young mutants mind in Japan. We had thought that he had died but it would seem it was only an illusion that very well almost seemed real. This is a serious subject Victor and -."

"She won't like it," Victor interrupted.

Charles paused until he realized he was talking about Evelyn.

"That may be so but in time she I know Evelyn she will pull through this," Charles spoke softly as he stared at Victor who was looking at his hands then up to meet the telepaths eyes. "I will make you a deal."

"Like what?"

"You can stay as I will help you regain your memories and when I am done you are free to leave," Charles trailed off.

"But?"

"But since you stay I want you to at least talk with Evelyn and try to patch things up. Forty-two years is a long time but could seem like a minute to you but for her it felt like a century."

"Get to the point," Victor grounded out.

"My point is that Evelyn wants answers that only you can give her and you know which questions I am talking about Victor. At least try to do something good for her."

"Me leaving is what was good for her."

"She doesn't think it was good because since she came to this school; all she ever talked or wondered about was you and only you. Even with her being engaged-."

Amber eyes went wide as Victors eyebrows went up, "She's getting married; the fuck who?"

"Langue Victor and to Hank whom proposed the night she brought you back out of your animalistic state," Xavier answered.

Victor looked horrified for a second before sitting up as he growled, "She's marring the blue fucking ape!"

"Yes and they have been dating for over two years and are very happy with each other, "the professor answered as he watched Victor sudden stand up.

The telepath watched as the feral growled and push his hair back over his head as he started to pace which Charles wasn't used to seeing the serial killer do. He watched Victor grumbled as he couldn't hear his muttered words but what he did hear what was in his head that made Charles mouth drop.

"Victor."

"What!" Victor hissed until he saw Charles face then realized what the telepath found out. The feral rushed forward grabbing him by his suit to drag Charles over the top of his desk into an angry snarling Victor's face.

"You say one word about this I will fucking gut you, do you hear me?" Victor hissed.

"But Victor this is a serious matter, she has to know!"

"You will not say a damn word! I kept this secret for forty-two years and I will not have it ruined by you! She will not know anything about this and you will tell no one either!" Victor yelled as he threw Charles back into his chair. "I'll fucking stay but if you mention anything I will paint this school red with your blood."

Victor stormed out as she slammed the door behind him making several pictures fall off the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor stormed down the hall fuming as he made children run in the other direction. Finding an empty room, Victor slammed the door shut and locked the door making sure no one would come in.

"Fuck!" the feral shouted as he started to pace.

His thoughts raced around the fact that the cripple telepath knew the truth. The truth on why he left and what the reason really was. Running his hand through his hair as he sat down in a chair that was near the back of the classroom. Elbows on his knees as Victor tried to calm himself down. The feral didn't want Evy to know as he knew it would push her away more; Victor didn't want that, he wanted his Snow White back. To see her smile at him like old times, hear her affectionate laughter, have her hands on his arm to hold or just to be close to his frame. Victor wished he could have all those wonderful things yet he ruined it. Forty-two years did the damage to him, Evy had been in his thoughts wherever he felt sadden or alone which was often than he could count.

Sighing, Victor looked around for a phone; he was even more surprised they actually kept a wireless phone in a classroom. Walking over to the phone, Victor pressed several numbers before placing it by his left ear. The dial tone was working until after three rings Victor heard a phone being picked up with a bunch of clatter of cans in the background.

"Hello, who the hell is calling?" a tired male voice hissed from the other side of phone.

"Hack, it's Victor," after the feral spoke as a loud thud was heard with much louder clatter in background.

Victor waited until the other guy named Hack to pick the other phone up, "Victor? Oh my gawd is that really you!"

"Yeah."

"Holy shit! Where the hell have you've been? It's been three months since you disappeared," Hack asked until a loud 'SLAP' followed by an 'Ow!' after. "Glitch wake up! Victor is back and calling!"

"What!" Victor rolled his eyes as he could hear the two move on the other side of the phone.

"Victor?" another male voice was heard that was similar to Hack but a bit deeper tone of voice.

"Yes it's me, now tell me what's been going on?" Victor sat down again as he waited for his answer.

"Well three months ago you went off the grid. We checked every surveillance, camera, anything really but we couldn't find a trace of you anywhere. What happened to you?" Hack replied.

"I don't really know, Mastermind got into my head and made me his personal fucking puppet. I'm at Xavier's school right now, they were able to break the hold on Masterminds hold in my head."

"Fuck," both said in unison.

"Anyway, I don't know how long I am staying here so I need you to get a piece of paper and pen. I'm going to give you guys a list of what I need if I'm going to stay in this fucking school," Victor said displeasingly.

Rustling around until Glitch spoke into the phone, "Got it, go."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Evy was walking down one of the isles of the large Farmer's Marker on the other part of New York City; looking at all the vegetables until she stopped at the peppers. Picking through until she grabbed what she needed and paid the person and moved on. Rogue and Emma were behind with their own bags while Jules was walking back from his truck from placing some large full boxes of what Evelyn bought for the school. Some vegetables or fruit she needed more than others but made sure to watch what she needed. Charles gave Evelyn a great sum of money to help provide good food to the school with none of the nasty chemicals especially in the meat. With Fourth of July on Sunday, Evy always made special treats for the kids as she does for every holiday. The Fourth of July, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Valentine's Day, and Easter were always the biggest holidays she made special treats for the students. Being as old as she is, Evelyn always enjoy cooking shows and magazines to give new ideas for desserts and food ideas for the children to try and not be hung up on junk food and fast food restaurant's.

Since leaving the school after seeing Victor, Evy hadn't really said much which was starting to worry Emma and Rogue. Emma could sense that her good friend was upset and angry which she didn't have to use her powers when she can easily heard Evelyn rant in her head about Victor.

"Evy," Emma said softly as she hooked her left arm with Evy's left and Rogue did the same. "You want to talk I mean, I can easily heard your thoughts without my powers but you need to vent."

"I feel if I start to talk I may cry," Evy replied quietly as her voice was hard trying to keep her emotions in check.

"It's alright cry, he caused you a whole lot of pain and you have every right to cry," Emma rubbed her friends arm to comfort Evy.

"Yeah, I mean Victor is an asshole and deserves every amount of pain you gave him as he gave to you," Rogue chimed in.

"True, but even so I still have feelings for him," Emma and Rogue looked at each other then back at Evy. "I know more than anyone would ever know about him and his feelings and woes."

"Yet he left you for forty-two years after screwing your loving brains," Rogue stated.

"Yes and he got you pregnant without evening know he has a son!" Emma continued on.

"There was Graydon," Rogue leaned forward as they continued to walk as she pointed at Emma who nodded.

"True, but Mystique killed him when he attacked Trevor Chase," Emma stated.

"Yes, I know about Victor, Mystic and Graydon! I am aware of Victor's crimes and everything else Charles told me when I moved here," Evy exclaimed making the two shut up as they looked guilty for bringing up a sore subject.

It shocked and pissed Evelyn off when she heard that Victor had a son with another woman who was just a crazy and evil as he was. "_Almost a perfect match made in hell_," Evy thought bitterly.

Jules was a few feet back looking at everything as he kept up to speed with the three woman walking and talking.

"Okay this is a sore subject." Emma.

"You don't say," Evy rolled her eyes towards Emma as Evy didn't look amused.

"Anyway, do you know when you will have the wedding with Hank?" Emma asked.

"Henry and I talked as he would love a spring wedding so his mother could attend but I love a winter but his mother doesn't do well in winter. She is getting old and Hank says she has issues when it's cold as her joints act up and gets sick," Evy answered dully.

"Well what will you have for a theme? Traditional? Country?" Rogue asked then looked excited. "Who are your Bridesmaids going to be?"

Evelyn smiled, "Well of course you Marie and Emma along with Ororo, but for the Maid of Honor I was going to let Hank's mother be the Maid of Honor." Evelyn then looked sad in her eyes but with a happy smile. "She has been so good to me I look at her as my own mother, as for my own mother who was a shame of me because I didn't follow her rules."

"That's sweet of you to do that for her," Emma said as she matched Evy's small smile.

"Yes, wish you were my mother," Rogue looked down sad, but Evy moved her arm to wrap around the young girls shoulders and pulled her close.

"Your mother may think different of the view of being a mutant sweetie just don't forget you have a bigger family that cares for you at the mansion," Evy comfort Marie who then hugged the older woman.

"I know and I am glad I have met you too," Emma grinned at the two as she knew Evelyn was a good person and a mother to many of the other students whose parents rejected them.

"Okay you two let's get everything so we can get back to the mansion and get everything started for the weekend or there won't be any food for the kids," Emma said as they all nodded and went around gathering all the ingredients up.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Victor grumbled to himself as he left the classroom as he knew Glitch and Hack won't have all his stuff in a few hours, yet the feral hoped to have it either later tonight or tomorrow but mostly tonight. Having to sleep in the clothing and terrible bedding was not exacting something he was thrilled to have right now. Victor wished he was back in his home in Canada or his loft in the city or his other smaller cabin in Maine hidden from most of the other homes. As much money he makes for many years, Victor didn't have a problem spending money and never running out. Each job was extremely large ranging from thousands of dollars to the millions. The feral even made sure his cloths were of a high brand then most would wear, some fabrics make his skin itch to no end but softer fabrics and silks of higher cost were far better than some cheap clothing store. Stomping around bare foot, Victor decided to look for his brother to see what the runt was up too.

Stepping outside as he could hear children off in the distant as he looked to see a small group playing football in the yard near the forest line, another group playing basketball, and other smaller kids just running about. Growling to himself, Victor walked as he glared at the kids who almost hit him from running but didn't do anything. Kids were kids as Victor wouldn't hurt them, they were innocent unlike some of the adults he came into contact with. Victor was lucky enough to save Hack and Glitch from several years back from drugs and taking them out of a bad environment of their family. Both twins were extremely smart and Victor gave them a good life as long as they did what they were told if the feral needed anything but also to never do drugs which they agreed.

Victor soon stopped as his left eyebrow raised when he saw a bunch of teenage girls hiding behind some bushes giggling and whispering.

A curly brown haired girl in stylish hip-hop clothing spoke, "Oh my gosh he is so hot!"

A blonde girl in large glasses dressed in a cute sundress that looked like she made it from scratch replied to the brunette, "I know, Juno. I can't believe Miss Evy gave birth to a handsome son!"

A wavy red head wearing shorts, leggings, and a short workout shirt spoke up, "Rowdy is man I would love to take a bite out of."

The two other girls gasped and giggled together as they were stunned to hear their friend say that even if the girls wanted to do the same. Victor's brain then register that they spoke of Evelyn's son. His son as well, Victor looked ahead of the girls to where they were looking to see his brother Jimmy but with another strong looking male. That's when Victor's eyes widen as he finally knew who that male figure was: it was his son Rowdy.

Victor stared at his son who had his shirt off as he was helping Jimmy cut up some trees that looked like they had fallen close to the school. His son had his mother's hair, her eye color, but his skin was darker almost to his own if he in better shape than he is now. The older feral cloud see in his son's face that he looked just like his old man. Victor could feel something in his chest growing tight as he continued to stare at his son.

"Oh I wish I was older to have some of that," pulling from his thoughts Victor growled as he glared at the girls who jumped in surprise to turn ad stare in fear at Victor Creed.

"Get," A deep growl as Victor ordered the word as the girls ran away for their lives.

After letting out a frustrated sigh as the feral hated giddy school girl who didn't know anything of this world, most will have kids when they aren't even out of school to do drugs or worst. Sighing Victor began to make his way over to his son and James.

Logan who was standing up noticed Victor as he grumbled which made Rowdy look at him, "What's wrong?"

"Don't look or freak out but your father is walking towards us," Logan replied which made Rowdy's eyes widen.

He took a quick turned to see that his uncle wasn't lying to turn back towards Logan looking a bit freaked out, "Fuck, I'm not ready to see him!"

"You're going to have to sooner or later," James answered.

"Couldn't he do it oh I don't know at dinner or something but not now!" Rowdy hissed in a whisper as he tossed a log to the side.

"Get over it, here he is. Victor," Logan glared at his brother as he blew out smoke from his cigar.

"Jimmy," Victor stopped as he held a glaring contest with his brother for a few seconds.

Logan broke eye contact as he picked up his ax, "I'm going to get us some water, finish up Rowdy."

"What!" Rowdy's mouth dropped as he watched his uncle start to leave then pointed him and his father.

"Get over with it now kid, if anything else happens well at least you talked with him," Logan stated before leaving the two.

Rowdy let out a small growl which Victor took notice as the older feral looked down and saw his son's claws. "So you're a feral?" Victor asked as he also felt uncomfortable about the situation.

Rowdy gave half a glare as he turned back to the tree and throwing some braches in a pile. "Yeah, feline feral like you," Rowdy replied with a bitter tone as his back was to Victor.

Sighing, Victor rubbed the back of his next until Rowdy spun around surprising Victor as Rowdy looked angry at Victor, "The hell you want? Look I know you're my father and this is the first time for us to meet but I just don't know how to handle this right now!"

"I know how you feel, I don't know what to actually say either," Victor answered as he walked around his son to stick his hands in the sweatshirt he wore. "Instead of bitter yelling and arguments, can I ask something of you?"

Rowdy stared cautiously as he folded his arms across his chest, "What is it?"

"How much did Evy, your mother cry?" Rowdy was taken back by the question.

"Why asked that?" Rowdy raised his eyebrow.

"I want to know," Victor replied as he kept calm but Rowdy could see in his father's eyes there was grief.

Rowdy contemplated not telling him but, "Too many times that I could count from being young child to before she moved here. Lot of years of her tears could fill a fountain."

Victor looked down, "I see."

Victor took a few steps as his feet moved across the grains of grass thinking to himself, Rowdy watched him as his anger was settling.

"What happened to you?" Victor looked at Rowdy who asked. "I mean, everyone's told me and mom of your crimes and everything else. Yet there are things that mom told me about you, that as a kid I looked up to you because you were strong and different like me," Victor looked stunned as Rowdy continued on. "Told me that you have your issues and how she made you seem so different than what the others say. Maybe over the years I understand you doing murderous crimes because you are good at it and still get paid well, but you not once even looked or called or sent a letter to her or even me. What happen forty-two years ago for you to just abandon mom when clearly she loved you more than anyone in the world?"

Victor took a deep breath as he sat down on a stump as he ran his hand through his hair. He felt as if every stupid sad emotion was weighing down on his shoulders. Hearing his son talk about him how he looked up to him even though he was never there really touched Victor's icy heart. Hell, Victor cursed himself over in his head wishing he could have gone back in time to fix everything he had done wrong to Evelyn and his son. Victor's arms rested in his legs as he thought of his answer, searching for the right words to try and explain a little why he couldn't be there.

"There is a reason why I left but I cannot say," Victor finally spoke as he tried to keep his voice from breaking from the sadness and happiness he felt of his son looking up to him a kind. Unlike Victor's own father who tortured and hated him; Victor was happy even if now his son questions him no.

"Why?" Rowdy asked as he went and sat on the truck just across from his very old feral father.

"To protect you mother for one, with the enemies I have come to have now would use her as bait to lore me into a trap and worst: torture her. I did not want my cruel lifestyle to conflict with her own, Evelyn was a strong beautiful woman as she still is when we had argued; still knows how to slap my cheek still stings."

Rowdy lightly laughed with his father who grinned, "I understand that part but how come you didn't contact us or show mom that you were at least alive?"

"Again I didn't want my enemies to find any kind of ties to her, not only that I also thought she could find a better guy than myself to at least start a family and move on."

"Didn't really work out seeing she had me after you left."

"True, if I had known about Evy being pregnant I would have found some way to send money. The years back then must have been extremely hard on you as well as Evy."

Rowdy nodded his head as he used his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face, "For her yeah but as I got older I knew that it was going to be hard as two mutants living in town where many dislike mutants. During school mom made me keep my claws short so I wouldn't freak anybody out or hurt them. She always told me that I shouldn't fight anyone who is weaker than me, I could do more damage to that person without knowing to hold back on my full strength. Moving from school to school was hard but mom made sure I got a good education. I didn't go to college but I do own a tattoo parlor with my best friend which used to be his dads."

"You any good?" Rowdy scoffed at as he took out his IPhone. Scrolling through some pictures he handed his phone to his father.

"Scroll right, but yeah I am really good so is Jules. Mom even got me some summer classes when I was young to help me get better and when I graduated I went to get certified to be a tattoo artist. Even with work I keep my claws short so my customers don't freak and so I can tattoo easier without having my claws get in the way. Mom also told me you hated having anyone touch your claws or shorten them."

"You are really good and yeah, just with my past unfortunate family issues when I was young I don't approve of it. Yet Evy did it to protect you so you could fit in during school and understanding what ya do for work as well I'll let it slide," Victor handed back the phone.

"Thanks, but when I am not working I let them grow and just wear gloves, just being careful."

Victor nodded his head, "Again I completely agree."

"I see you haven't killed each other," Both Victor and Rowdy looked to see Logan walk up as he through a bottle of water to his nephew who caught it.

"Real funny Jimmy," Victor said as he glared at his younger brother. The older feral was enjoying his time with his son.

"Yeah well I came to tell Rowdy his mother is back," Logan grunted making Rowdy perk up as he finished taking a large drink from his bottle.

"She is?"

"Yeah, go help her she has a bunch of stuff in the back your friend's truck and their vehicle," Logan nodded his head to the school.

"Okay, well nice talking to you," Rowdy said to Victor who nodded and walked off.

Once at a good distance Logan turned to Victor and threw him a water bottle which the older feral caught with one hand.

"Have a nice talk?" Logan asked as he took a sip.

"Better talk than trying to get through your metal skull," Victor grumbled as he stood up.

"Evy told me and showed me everything in the past with us and her," Victor looked taken back when Logan said this.

"Then?" Victor looked at his cautiously.

"Yeah, I know that we are half-brothers, we lived for many years through all the wars, and the shit with her but I still think you're an asshole," Logan answered dully.

Victor nodded his head, "Well at least I don't have to throw you through while yelling at you that we are brothers."

"Don't do anything stupid Victor," Victor glared at Jimmy. "Evy has a good life here and will soon marry Hank who can also give her a better life while keeping her as happy as she is now with him."

"And what makes you think I am going to do anything?" Victor took a step towards his brother as his posture was asserting dominance.

"Because of who you are; you always have a scheme up your sleeve which always ends up either dead or hurt. In this case if you hurt Evy, everyone in this school will want to have your head mounted on the wall," Logan growled as he then turned away leaving Victor alone.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and so sorry for the long wait.

See you next time on the next update!


End file.
